Ein Reich Ein Kaiser Ein Stargate
by Syphon01
Summary: this is a fan fic of what might happen if the stargate was discovered by the Kaiserreich and what would happen with an Imperial German stargate program


Ein Reich Ein Kaiser Ein Stargate

Ludwig Borchardt had been excavating the Pyramid of Sahure for two years.

When he accidentally knocked over his water jug he noticed that the water ran through cracks in the stone floor.

Ludwig was intrigued as he had been led to believe that the Pyramid of Sahure had been built on a solid granite base.

Grabbing his archaeological tools he carefully brushed the sand and pried small stones from what was obviously a stone cover to a hidden chamber.

Over the next week he and a select team of fellow Germans lifted the cover stone and discovered a vast chamber covered in golden glyphs.

The glyphs were in groups of six that were then connected to others by lines.

Ludwig couldn't make head or tails of what these glyphs meant as they were unlike any other known form of Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Puzzled by this enigma Ludwig had the entire room photographed with each negative numbered so that they could be studied later in greater detail at the Berlin Archaeological Institute.

While the photographs were being taken Ludwig continued to explore the new underground complex and discovered other chambers.

Unlike the cartouche room these chambers did contain Egyptian hieroglyphs and told the story of the rule of the Sun God Ra.

Ludwig stared at the image of a flying pyramid coming into land on top of a stone pyramid.

He would have laughed at the image if it wasn't for the fact that in the previous chambers he had found a mummified body dressed in exactly the same type of armour as depicted by the images of the guards around the landing pyramid ship.

The guards even had the same staff that had tripped him onto the sand covered mummified body.

As he read more of the story he started getting references to a chappa'ai that was supposed to be here in Egypt somewhere.

He stared at the image of the chappa'ai in action and suddenly realised that he knew where the chappa'ai was or rather had been.

Perhaps like much of ancient Egypt this chappa'ai was buried under the sands of time.

Ludwig now knew that this discovery was bigger than he imagined and he would need greater resources.

With this in mind he contacted his friend and mentor Adolf Erman at the University of Berlin and his superiors at the Prussian Academy of Sciences.

He would never have thought that his discovery would have such wide ranging consequences.

But for now he was simply happy for the added support that his friend and superiors had supplied.

By 1906 everything in the hidden chambers had been smuggled out of Egypt to Berlin and what couldn't be taken was copied.

He hadn't agreed with some of his superior's instructions but orders were orders and he would carry them out.

Over the last week the hidden chamber had been sealed again only this time concrete had been used to ensure that nobody would access the chamber without their knowledge.

One the concrete was poured the cover stone was set in place again.

If anybody else came looking all they would discover was a solid floor.

As he over sees this task he thought back to the other dig and the strange metal ring and mushroom type device that they had excavated in secrecy.

He didn't know what had happened to the chappa'ai but he was sure that it was probably well on the way to Germany by now.

Ludwig looked at what he had planned to be his life's work yet now he was ordered to return to Berlin to continue to study the cartouche photos.

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one being recalled or courted.

The who's who of German Egyptology and sciences were being gathered for a new secret project.

Oberst Max Hoffmann wondered why he had been recalled from Japan not that he was going to complain when he discovered his new position came with a promotion to Generalmajor.

He did wonder however why his new command was deep inside an old played out mine.

The only indication that his new role was important was the fact that the Kaiser himself had personal weekly briefings of what his command discovered.

Max was still amazed that he had been given a new command but had been told nothing of it.

As he walked down the main shaft he started to notice that a lot of money had been spent on the inside of his new command but outside it still looked deserted apart from the train tracks outside .

Max was about to find somebody and demand to know what they were doing here when he walked into an immense cavern and saw a sight the boggled his mind.

A massive metal ring and a mushroom like contraption were at the very end and as he watched something happened and water shot out of the ring before settling back into it.

After several minutes the water seemed to just disappear leaving the metal ring but what really stunned Generalmajor Hoffmann was the perfectly carved hole in the solid rock.

Before he could recover a civilian approached him and said, "Welcome to Stargate command Herr Generalmajor I'm deputy head of research. I'll provide your initial briefing."

Dr Albert Einstein was surprised to have been visited at his office in the University of Bern.

After all he had renounced his citizenship to avoid the draft so he was surprised at the offer of a position with near limitless funding.

He knew he was about to be offered the lecturing role but then the mysterious German officer for Albert was sure he was army even if the man wasn't in uniform had offered him a position at the Prussian Academy of Sciences.

The only thing was that he couldn't tell anybody what he was doing and all of his papers he wish to publish had to be vetted by the Prussian Academy of Sciences.

Still the near limitless funding was impossible for him to refuse.

With a heavy heart he wrote his letter of resignation to the Dean of the University of Bern and prepared for his move.

The only issue he had was that he didn't know where he would be working nor what he would be researching.

The only fact he was given was that he'd be working at the cutting edge of research into particle physics and mathematics.

Dr Albert Einstein was stunned when the directions to his new research facility led him to what appeared to be an abandoned mine.

When he entered the hut near the mouth of the mine did he discover that there was more to this site then meets the eye.

It was only when he made closer observations that he determined that somebody has gone to great efforts to hide what was happening in the mine.

After his briefing Dr Einstein was sure somebody was playing a joke on him but for the life of him he couldn't understand how they got a Generalmajor involved in the joke.

All thought of a joke disappeared when he first saw the stargate in operation.

Einstein just stood transfixed as he stared at the event horizon of the artificial wormhole.

He already knew from his briefing that anything passing too far through the event horizon never returned.

Dr Einstein speculated that this stargate was something like a railway transporting transport what passed through it to another station.

He assumed that the mushroom shaped controller probably had a companion at the other end.

As he theorised that to go to any point in space one needed six points to determine the relative position of where you wish to travel but to commence any journey you need a point of origin.

Dr Einstein realised that on the supposed companion controller there must be a chevron that is individual to that particular controller.

So all they need to do is isolate that chevron and then they only have to dial the other chevrons for Earth's address for he had quickly determined even without in depth study that this stargate was not produced by man.

With this realisation he rushed to Generalmajor Hoffmann with his theory so that the Generalmajor can find a volunteer to travel to the destination.

Einstein's only regret was that he was certain that the Generalmajor Hoffmann would never allow him to be the first through the stargate.

Hauptmann Axel von Adler looked over his team as they prepared for the first mission through the stargate.

He would have loved to have Dr Einstein accompany his team but the august Doctor was too well know and would be missed.

So he had been lumped with an expendable scientist in Dr Luther.

Dr Luther knew enough to be of assistance to his team but was never going to scale the heights of academia like the greats of Newton or their current resident genius Albert Einstein.

With one final check of his twenty man team he salutes Generalmajor Hoffmann and says, "Sir we are ready to proceed with the mission."

With a nod to Hauptmann von Adler Generalmajor Hoffmann turns to one of the technicians and says "dial the stargate to the previous co-ordinates."

Hauptmann von Adler watched the stargate dial and stepped back as the unstable wave front whooshed out at him.

Then with one final nod to Generalmajor Hoffman he stepped through the event horizon followed by the rest of his team.

Once the stargate had shut down Generalmajor Hoffmann turns to Albert Einstein and says, "Now the great adventure begins and no you can't go on a mission until we're absolutely sure it is safe and the exploration teams can get home."

Albert Einstein just stands staring at the now inactive gate and swears to himself that he will head through the stargate and experience what it's like to travel to another world.

Selmak watched as the stargate activated and thought what rotten luck.

Just five more minutes and they would have been save back at base.

Now they will have to wait for the strangers to leave before they can return back to their base world.

Hauptmann Von Adler shot out of the stargate and landed flat on his face.

Unfortunately for him he was the first through the stargate so everybody else ended up on top of him.

Next time he thought I will take a step up before entering the bloody thing so I don't trip on exiting the wormhole.

Extracting himself from the pile of bodies that had been his nice orderly team he shouts orders at his men to send out patrols no further than two kilometres and then he turned to Dr Luther and said, "Well Dr you know what you're here for find us the last glyph on that contraption so that we can return home."

Selmak watched as the intruders fell from the stargate and once they sorted themselves out the commander sent out obvious patrols.

From the way the intruders arrived she assumed that they were very new to using the chappa'ai.

Their weapons were unlike any they had seen before but the way the patrols moved and the rest watched every direction from the dialling device indicated most strongly that they were military and if their first impression was correct they were elite warriors at that.

As they hid in the tree line Saroosh heard a roar from behind her and she screamed before Selmak could take control.

Hearing the scream of a woman and the sound of some type of beast the patrol nearest the sound immediately double timed it to rescue the woman in danger.

Selmak was nervous some unknown beast was stalking them while at the same time the strangers seemed determined to render assistance.

They had nearly cleared the area when a beast leapt from a tree and slashed Saroosh with its claws.

Saroosh screamed again this time in pain.

Luckily for them before the beast could launch another attack weapons fire from the strangers brought the beast crashing down dead beside them.

The Leutnant leading the patrol Max Segal looked down at the dead beast and the attractive woman it had mauled.

He though both would make attractive trophies unfortunately he didn't have the time to skin the beast for his collection.

With a sigh he ordered two of his men to carefully carry the woman back to the controller devise so that he could report to Hauptmann von Adler. Hopefully when the woman had recovered enough they might be able to gleam some intelligence from her.

After all it was obvious too all that they were no longer on the Earth anymore as the two stars in the sky provided ample evidence that this world wasn't their home.

Axel von Adler listened to Leutnant Segal's report as he watched Dr Luther fail again to open a return wormhole.

He thought how hard it can be we already have six of the required co-ordinates even through trial and error you just simply had to try each of the other glyphs in turn until the stargate connected with the Earth.

He was about to order the doctor aside and have his men dial the glyphs systematically when suddenly the injured woman staggered from the grips of the privates holding her upright and pressed one of the glyphs and the big red dome activating the stargate.

With the stargate active he ordered his exploratory team back to base.

He hand Generalmajor Hoffmann would be having a talk to the injured woman when the doctors released her as she certainly knew more about the stargates than see let on.

Selmak wonder why Saroosh had activated the stargate for the primitives.

They couldn't be of any military assistance to the Tok'ra as they were far too primitive.

Saroosh suggested that a race of humans with no connection to the Goa'ulds could be an invaluable source of hosts.

Besides she said "we won't know what they can bring to any alliance if we don't speak to them."

Selmak replied, "And your attraction to Leutnant Segal had nothing to do with your decision?"

Saroosh didn't reply but Selmak could feel her excitement and spending more time in the company of his people.

Dr Jacob Weinberg was treating the injured female the exploration team had brought back from the alien planet.

When he had first examined her when she had been brought back through the stargate she had deep slash wounds from the talons or claws of some kind of while beast.

When he had checked the female the following morning the wounds had healed to the point where the woman was feeling only slight discomfort.

Dr Weinberg was baffled by her recovery.

The depth of the wounds should have kept the female in bed for a week or more but at her current rate of recovery she should be perfectly healed within a couple of days.

He didn't know what was going on with this woman but he believed that he had to inform Generalmajor Hoffmann as soon as possible of this development.

Generalmajor Hoffmann listened to the reports of Hauptmann Von Adler and Dr Weinberg with concern.

The strange woman knew more than they did about the stargate and its operation and her strange healing abilities had generated great interest.

He decided to triple the size of the stargate guarding force and instructed the doctor to arrange a meeting with this strange woman as soon as he believes that she is able to be questioned.

Selmak was concerned with their presence amongst the humans.

She had noticed an increase in the number of warriors patrolling this base and the chance of an easy escape was unlikely as they had lost their zat'ni'katel when the wild beast had attacked them.

From what they understood of the local's language these humans had no knowledge of the Goa'uld or the Tok'ra and there was no telling how they would react.

The next day Selmak / Saroosh were escorted into a conference room with a large central table and eight chairs surrounding it.

Selmak recognised three of the people in the room, those being Hauptmann von Adler Leutnant Segal and Dr Weinberg but there were five other men in both military and civilian attire whom they didn't recognise.

After the introductions were complete the men proceeded to bombard them with questions about the operation of the stargate and other questions relating to the greater galaxy as a whole.


End file.
